


Pretty Girl

by FangurlLife99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlLife99/pseuds/FangurlLife99
Summary: Summary: This is a look into Dean and Y/N’s love life. From the time they fell in love till the very end, and everything in between. (Dean’s POV)





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean x reader  
> Warnings: EXTREME Fluff, character death  
> Word Count: 1465  
> A/N: This is based on the song “Hey Pretty Girl” by Kip Moore. I hope you enjoy it, again this is a one shot so how it ends is how it ends. Sorry not sorry.

It was a typical night just waiting for Sam to find any information for a hunt we were on, so basically trying to keep my mind off of things by hanging out in a bar. At least that’s what I thought until a beautiful girl walked in. She was surrounded by 3 other girls, most likely her friends. I wish she would look this way so I could look into her eyes, and so I could get her to notice me.  
She did. She looked right at me. All it took was one look and I was hooked. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. So, I decided to approach her and talk to her.  
“Hey, um I’m Dean,” I said, a little nervous talking to her, I honestly have never felt like this before.  
“Hi, I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you Dean.” She looked at me with a gorgeous huge smile. I felt my knees go weak at how beautiful she looked with her smile.  
“I was wondering if I could um...uh…” I stuttered because I couldn’t quite figure out how to talk. I just got so nervous around her, and I barely know her.  
“Let me guess buy me a drink just to impress me and hoping you can sweep me off my feet, all to make a good first impression just so you would leave in the morning once I give you what you crave?” The words sounding angry, but her tone was playful.  
“Well, I was gonna offer that, but I realized I couldn’t do that. You ladies have a nice evening sorry to bother you.” I walked away a little embarrassed about the whole situation.   
“Hey, wait. I was just kidding. Bartender can I get two beers please?” I was lost for words, I’m glad she looked my way.  
~*~  
It had been two hours since I met Y/N and we have been getting to know each other. I have really never felt like this before. Not long after a little pause in our conversation a slow song came on and I had to make my move on her. “Y/N, do you...um...do you want to dance?” I asked extremely nervous.  
“Of course. By the way, you don’t have to be nervous with me I’m just a normal girl. No one special.” I grabbed her hand and took her to the center of the dance floor.  
“That’s not true. I have a confession, I have never asked a girl to dance before, let alone ask a strange girl I just met to dance with me. So you tell me if you’re special or not.” I held her tight in my arms as the song played, and, to be honest, I never wanted the song to end. I wanted to dance with her forever. It felt so right to hold her In my arms, just like she was meant to be there this whole time. I knew At this moment she was the one.  
~*~  
It had been a few months since Y/N and I first met, but I wanted her to meet Sam, Cas, and mom, since she never got to meet any of the girls I have dated, but this one was definitely different from the rest of them.  
“Hey, Dean. I was a little confused about the address for Google Maps, it said that there was nothing here, but man was it wrong.” She looked around in amazement, which isn’t shocking it is a pretty cool place.  
“Yeah, it’s very well hidden from people who could potentially do us harm.”  
“That’s smart!” she exclaimed.  
“So this is the girl you have been going on and on about,” Sam said walking over to introduce himself to her.  
“Yeah, Sammy this is Y/N, Y/N this is my brother, Sam.”  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you Sam.” She extended her hand for him to shake.  
“Yeah, it’s really nice to finally meet you too. Anyone that hooks my brother in as fast as you did, deserves an award.” I scolded Sam at that I don’t need him to scare her away.  
“Dean aren’t you gonna introduce me to her?” Mom came around the corner making eye contact with Y/N.  
“Mom this is my girlfriend Y/N.” I said leading Y/N towards my mom.  
“It is so nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester.” She extended her hand out to my mom. Something inside me wanted mom’s approval of her so bad.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, and please call me Mary.” Mom said shaking her hand. “I sure hope you are planning on having her stay in one of the guest bedrooms and not having her stay in your room?” Mom scolded and of course I was gonna put her in a different room, I would never want that forced upon Y/N. Like I said she was different from the other girls I’ve had flings with, and I wanted this to be more than just a fling.  
~*~  
Y/N and I sat in the library talking about life and other things. I couldn’t bring myself to lie to her about my job. “Y/N, I have to tell you something.”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you know what a hunter is?”  
“Yeah, sadly I have had run ins with some, but I know not all hunters are bad.”  
“Yeah well some are. I have made some questionable things in my life. It would be hard to say whether I was one of the good or one of the bad.”  
“Nonsense, Dean. I may have had bad run ins, but i know deep down all hunters do what they can to save the innocent, those who have no idea what’s out there.” I was taken aback by this. Someone who knew about what’s out there who probably wasn’t in the life for a good reason was saying she knew the sacrifices people make to protect innocent lives.  
“Now, for a real question. What is your biggest dream?” I asked curious about what she might actually say.  
“To live in a huge house in the middle of nowhere. With tons of room for an Orchard, to make money off of the fruit. A place where my kids will have plenty of room to run and play. Maybe even have a dog or two.”  
“Yeah, that would be the life.”  
~*~  
It had been two years since Y/N and I met at that bar in a small little town for a regular ol’ hunt. Now, I was taking her back to the town where we first met for our two year anniversary. Little did she know the huge surprise she was gonna get when we got there.  
We sat at the same spot we did when I asked her to dance with me for the first time. She looked just as beautiful as she did the night we met. I was so excited to see what her reaction would be when I pulled out the surprise.  
“Y/N, I know we have only each other for two years, but the night I met you here in this little, I knew my life would never be the same after I laid eye on the Y/E/C eyed girl just four seats from where I sat. You have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I knew I could never go through my life without you after I had met you,” I got up from my seat and pulled out the small box in my pocket.  
“No way,” she gasped  
“Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you make me the luckiest and happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?”  
“Yes! Oh my gosh yes!” She jumped out her seat and into my arms. She kissed me in a teary eyed kiss as I slipped the ring on her finger.  
~*~  
Y/N and I have been married for a little over a year now, and now, I sit in a hospital waiting room to officially meet our baby girl.  
“Mr. Winchester meet Celeste Mary Winchester,” the nurse said as I entered the room.   
I took one look into her eyes and I saw her mother. “She has your eyes.”  
“Yeah but she is a fight just like you,” Y/N said and smiled at our beautiful baby girl.  
“I knew she would,” I responded, “you did good sweetheart.”  
“You helped.” She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.  
~*~  
It was just a routine hunt when something went completely wrong. The shifter snuck up on my and shot me. All I could think about was how Y/N and Celeste feel when they find out what happened. I mean I have lived my best life. I thanked Chuck for giving me a beautiful little girl and a gorgeous wife. I have had so much more than I could have ever asked for.


End file.
